of fangs, blood and expiration date
by theinvisiblekath
Summary: when a seven years old Kurosaki Ichigo forced to live with weird blacked haired woman, he never thought his life would drastically change. not to mentioned he was force to believe with mythical things like vampire and werewolf. will he survived or he will become they prey? little did they know, never play with fire if you don t want to get burned (AU, OCs, OOCness)
1. Chapter 1

hi guys,

this is my first fic,

english is not my first language,so it`s unbeta-ed but i tried my best

just pointed out the grammar mistake and i`ll fixed it

disclaimer:

this is what happened when i mixed holiday, binge watched vampire diaries, and Lana Del Rey on repeat

i really need to get a life

anyway,

please enjoy the story

* * *

Two man rummaging the room without even bothered that they stained the carpet with mud from their shoes. One is breaking the cabinet while the other one ripping the couch with his hand.

"damn it, where is it?" he growls

"hey, check this out" the other one called and smirked while holding a business card

"well well well… he sure move fast"

"let`s go" his partner said and pulling the gun behind his coat and they vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same moment

A young woman walking to a bar, dark short haired around her neck. Wearing a black shades on her eyes even though it was dark outside, walking close to bartender asking for a drink when a man approached her while holding a glass.

"one bourbon and vodka for the beautiful lady here" he said to the bartender

"change that to two bourbon" she answered and the bartender nodded

"you look beautiful as always my Rukia-chan"

"and you look old Mr shiba"

"it`s Kurosaki now, i`m married, remember?"

"how could I forget, you search two continent to drag me to your wedding"

The man chuckled and sipping his drink

"because you are not that easy to find, despite your reputation, dear"

"and you summoned me here after ten years, why?"

"I need a favor, do you remember a day before my wedding you asked me to pick you from the airport? You owe me that day. I need you to take care of my son in case I won`t make it after tonight"

"such a big favor for picking up someone from airport. What did you done now?" she raised an eyebrow

"I think they find out about me. I can`t risk my son to living a life like this, so please?" he smiled innocently

"i`m not a baby sitter. They won`t find you. not when i`m around"

"Rukia-chan, my dear sweet and innocent Rukia-chan. News spread fast. I found two of them lurking around my house this morning"

"fine, you can spent few days on my house. but you are out of country in few days. That`s my final offer Mr. Shiba"

"I told you it`s Kurosaki now, oh and I want you to meet my son, he`s standing beside the bartender there"

The man pointed at the pool table not far from their seat. Standing near the table stood a young boy with bright orange hair looking at the empty table with curiosity. When his father pointed at him, he looked at the two and smile waving his hand.

"what kind of father bought his infant in a bar and let them playing at pool table? I`m calling the social service" she grimaced and sipped her drink

"okay first of all, he`s 7 years old, not an infant. Second, a desperate father asking favor from his old friend will brought his own son if he had no more choice anymore. Now let me get my stuff, i`ll meet you at parking lot" he smiled and rose from his chair

The boy approach Rukia and trying to climbing the cair his father previously sat on.

"hello, daddy was right, you are beautiful" he smiled

Rukia blink once, twice and cringed. no one could smiling so brightly, is the boy drunk? Did the bartender feed him with tequila?

"kid, aren`t you too young to be here? It`s past your bedtime"

"daddy said today is an exception, beside I can eat ice cream for dinner today"

"hm.. that explains your grin" she sipped her drink again

Before the boy could say another word they heard a loud bang and few glasses were shattered.

"stay here kid, and you!" she pointed at the bartender "keep an eye of him or you`re dead" and she rushed to the parking lot only to find Shiba Isshin lying on the ground bleeding.

"oh crap, Mr. Shiba" she rushed and took off her glasses revealing a pair of violet eyes wildered in shock

"it… it`s Kurosaki now Rukia-chan" he smiled weakly "remember your promise, take care of my son, you are the only one I can count on"

"who did this? Did you see his face?"

"it was too fast. Please Rukia-chan. Promise me"

"i… I will.."

"your eyes are beautiful as always" he smiled and let out his last breath

"good bye Kurosaki Isshin" she let a small smile and close his eyes shut

She stood up and rushing back to the bar to find the kid, not noticing her hand and feet were covered by blood.

"kid, let`s go we don`t have much time. And you!" she pull the bartender close and look deep at his eyes

"call 911 and said there`s a robber outside and he killed a man. He was drinking alone. You don`t see us at all" she pushed the bartender and drag the kid by his hand

"wait, where`s daddy?"

"no time, I explained later. Get your stuff"

* * *

"is that blood on your hand?"

"where`s daddy? why we left him?"

"where are we going?"

Rukia groaned internally with all the question the boy asked. Since trying to ignoring the kid are clearly not helping at all, she sighed and face him

"no talking to the driver. Just sit and shut up"

"daddy always said eyes are on the road when someone`s driving"

"shut up kid!"

And they sit in silence

At least for a while

"it was my dad isn`t it? the loud bang?"

"yes" she answered after a long pause, thinking whether to lie or not

The boy silenced and staring at the street

"sorry kid"

"it`s okay. Daddy said earlier this might be our last day"

"not for you kid, not on my watch. Get up, this is your new home now" she opened the door and get up from the car.

"whoaaa…" The boy looked at the huge European mansion in front of him with awe. Water fountain in the front door and is that bunny shaped bushes inside the fountain?

"this is my house. go to sleep. We talked about it in the morning" she said and opening the front door. The boy still looked in awe, even the inside are amazing. There`s huge vase between the door and the stair, and ichigo can`t help to find a lot of bunny pattern on everything on this house.

"don`t touch anything" she warned when he`s about to touched the vase. Perplexed, he only smiled weakly and following the beautiful lady to other room only to find a man with strange eyebrow and long bright red hair tied into a high ponytail eating while watching a huge tv on the wall.

"rukes… who is this young man behind you?" he looks confused

"found him on the street" she waved nonchalantly and pour herself a drink from the mini cart near the couch

"don`t talk like it`s a stray cat! You can`t bring home a kid like that!"

"I have his parent consent" she sipped her drink again

"may I asked the name?"

"it`s…. what`s your name kid?"

"you don`t even know the kid`s name?" he gaped in disbelieved

"um… my name is Kurosaki Ichigo" he answered confusedly at the two adult in front of him who can`t stop bickering

"Kurosaki as in…"the red haired shocked and face the woman but she gave him a warning look

"find him a room, it`s past midnight" she ushered them

"come with me kid, let`s get you to sleep. By the way my name is Abarai Renji. welcome to your new home" the red haired man place his food on the table and drag the boy to his new room

"the kid is asleep, mind to tell me what happened to Mr Shiba?" Renji sit next to Rukia on the couch

"he came to asked a favor. To take care of his son. They killed him outside the bar" she let out frustrated sigh and recklessly throwing her sunglasses on the table

"damn, so the kid on the next room is the last of his clan?" he asked in disbelieved

"yaaay…" she cheered weakly "it was my fault" she said weakly after a long silence between the two

"don`t blame yourself rukes" he got up to sit closer to her hugging and patting her head

"I should have known" she shakes her head and sobbing weakly, letting tears pouring from her pretty unnatural purple eyes

"shh.. calm down" he pat her head repeatedly until she calm again.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo woke up in the morning with a frown on his face. Not recognizing his own surrounding for a minutes when suddenly he remembered what happened to him last night. The strange beautiful woman who wore black sunglasses in the middle of the night, the caring but weird eye browed red haired man, and his father. Thinking about his father make his stomach churns and suffocating him. He got up and open the door, only to show him a huge hallway with so many door. At the third door he found a red haired man named Renji wearing white frilly apron behind a bright yellow t-shirt with a pair of shorts cooking omelet and making toast.

"oh hi kid, you`re awake already. Breakfast?" he widely smiled unaware of the boy`s perplexed stare

"what`s wrong? You don`t like omelet? What do you prefer? Rice and miso soup?" he come close to the boy and kneeled in one knee facing him

"your stupid apron scared him you moron" the weird woman from last night grumbled from behind him and walk straight to coffee maker. Did she sleep with her black sunglasses? Seems like she never took it off.

"sit down kid, try to ignore the stupid apron, you`ll get used to it" she gulping the coffee like it`s life elixir for her life

"what about daddy?" Ichigo let out his voice while munching his toast

The two adult shared a look before trying to answer the question. Sighing, the woman finally facing him and explain everything to him.

"yes, your dad is gone. Something he used to running away from. Those are bad guy and we promise you, they won`t come near you. you have our word"

"dad tell me a little about the bad guys. That`s why he told me to packed all my stuff and said that I will be living in a huge house with the second most beautiful woman after mommy" Rukia smiled while Renji snorts at the comment, ignoring the scowl from the woman.

"did your father told you anything more?

"he said I should listen to the woman, she is an old friend of daddy and she will explained everything to me when i`m older than now. Oh.. daddy said the house will be filled with the pool and a lot of dogs. I can the pool from the room, where`s the dog?" he searching his surrounding while Renji can`t hold his snort and laughed out loud

"no dogs are allowed in this house, kid." She scowls and throwing half bitten toast to the red haired man

"you said you packed your stuff, where is it? if I recall you didn`t bring anything with you" Renji raised one of his eyebrow

"it`s on the backseat of the car. I was amazed with the house I forgot to take it. sorry" the boy blushed shyly

"I know, my house is awesome" Rukia can`t helped but gloat at the comment of her house

"i`ll get your stuff" Renji said and rose from his chair only to back in less than a minute letting Ichigo confused but say nothing.

"let see what you packed in here… toys, pair of pants, two t-shirt, bag of chips, and marshmallow?" she raised one of her eyebrow toward the boy "what? You`re going camping? Why are you staying in the woods when you have internet and electricity?" she asked in disgust, opening the bag of chips

"dad love camping, he said it`s a good thing to back to nature once in a while"

"yhea, if you saw it on tv. Trust me kid. Outdoor sucks, the sunlight, the humidity… ugh" she shuddered

"oh look, a letter with your name rukes" Renji grinned and opened the letter beginning to read it out loud

 _hello my dearest Rukia-chan._

 _Assuming I was already gone when you read this letter._

 _Remember you promised, you owe me a favor after I pick you from airport ten years ago_

"seriously? He keeps mentioning that every single time" Renji paused and chuckled

 _I don`t want my son to bear his own father sin. So I need your help to let him live with his own way. At least until he`s old enough to protect himself and choose his own path and decision._

 _To my son Ichigo,_

 _I`m sorry we had to separate this way, you might angry and blame your stupid father now, but I assure you I had my own reasons. You might not understand it right now but I believe someday you will forgive your old man._

 _The beautiful woman, after your mother off course is Rukia Kuchiki. An old friend of mine and will be your guardian until you`re old enough to make your own decision. I owe her a big time and she`s the only one I can trust you with. So remember to listen to her._

 _Go live your life. Be happy, find a reason to live, find a love, find someone you want to protect and always remember I will always proud of you, kiddo._

 _Love,_

 _Your old man_

 _Ps: sorry I lied about the puppies on her house, but if you asked nicely she might reconsider to give you a puppy or two. Just remind her that she owes me big time_

"how dare he!" she scowl and munching the chips loudly

"here rukes, the paper you need to sign. Now kid, finished your breakfast, i`ll take you shopping" Renji`s eyes gleams and ushered the boy to clean himself before turned and facing the woman "and rukes, you`re coming too!" leaving rukia groaned and pour herself another coffee. Sipping her third cup of coffee she read the letter again. "it won`t be enough coffee in the world for all the paperwork, Mr. Kurosaki" she force a smile and bring the letter to her room.

* * *

"what about this mini suit? I will pop his hair color" Renji waving a set of black expensive suit in front of Rukia and Ichigo which they replied "no" in unison

"the kid will be bullied by his classmate if wearing those hideous suits. Find him t-shirt and shorts pants" Rukia rolled his eyes and turn her heels starting to rummaging on women`s section

"fine.. come with me kid" Renji sigh in defeat and dragging Ichigo around

When Renji and Ichigo were finished with the shopping spree they can`t find Rukia. So they split and Ichigo went to small alley next to the store to find a black haired woman, glasses on one of her hand while the other hand gripping a long blonde hair. He notice blood are flowing on the blonde`s neck, along with two punctured hole while the Black haired woman oblivious about her surrounding, not noticing pair of amber eyes watching behind her.

When Rukia was done, she let loose her grip on the blonde and biting her own hand to feed the blonde with her own blood and suddenly the punctured hole on the stranger neck slowly vanished and let trails of blood dried slowly. The blond opened her eyes and Rukia pull her closer like she did yesterday on the bar. "walked away from here and forgot about everything that just happened" she push her away. And the blonde blinks and confusedly walking away from the alley, licking her own fingers like having a snack, she put on her sunglasses again and turns away to find the boy looked at her in shocked. They both stared and she greet him

"you`re done with the clothes?" she asked like nothing happened

The boy nodded weakly

"let`s go home" she said and walked to her car "did you see it?" she asked while shifting the gear

The boy nodded again staring at his lap

"you know what I am" it`s definitely not a question

The boy nodded again. Unable to move his gaze

"I can make you forget about it if you want to" she said while honking the steering wheel when she saw Renji across the street "do you want to forget what just you saw?" she asked again facing him. Ichigo raised his head looking at her and shaking his head and staring back at his lap again

"okay then" She whistled and drive her car back to their home.

* * *

At that night Ichigo lie down on his bed, unable to sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he can only picturing Rukia sucking blood on the stranger`s neck. He remembered his father`s word the day before he died.

"remember kiddo, when you met my friend, I might not able to talked to you again. It might be my last day here. Promised me you will be on your best behavior and let the lady to taking care of you. she`s a precious friend of mine and the only one who will protect you from outside world. You might confused now, but I promised you, when the time comes, she will explained to you about everything and someday you will have all the answer. Now remember, daddy always love you, okay?" and his dad was ruffled his bright orange hair when a strange woman wearing a big black sunglasses open the door. Ichigo glance at his father. It was hope, relieve, and somehow fear reflecting on his father`s eyes. His fathered ushered him to play on the pool table.

"someday you will have all the answer" his father`s word echoes on his head and he drift off to sleep not knowing a pair of purple eyes are watching him at the door.

* * *

dumm dumm dumm

so what do you guys think?

review, comment, and critics are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Having ichigo in the house is a bless. At least for Renji, the boy never made a snarky comment on anything he did. Ichigo help with chores and good at cooking too.

"you saw what Rukia did, didn`t you?" the red haired asked him one day.

Ichigo nodded and slowly munching his toast

"don`t you want to asked something about it?"

"…."

"aren`t you curious?"

"are you the same like her?"

"yes, I am also a vampire"

"but you go out at day"

"because we wear magic accessory to prevent us from burning from the sunlight. Mine is this" he show him a silver chromed ring on his pinky finger "it`s contain a spell done by a witch."

"is that why she wear the sunglasses?"

"no, it`s her bracelet. She wears sunglasses because she`s a bit douchy." He snorts at his own comment. "Some vampires having a physical change when they turns, that`s why she wears the sunglasses, to hide her weird eyes. Also to prevent being hunted by others"

"hunted?"

"not everyone are okay with the presence of vampire you know"

"how old are you?"

"I was 24 years old when I was turned. A hot summer in 1864.. so now I`m… 151 years old"

"How do you know Miss Rukia?"

"you know she`s messing with you with the 'miss' thing right kid? You can call her Rukia. She won`t mind. I`ve known her since 90 years ago. She helped me on my darkest time and kind of healed me"

"how old is she?"

"about 350 years old. She`s around 26 I guess"

"are you going to eat me one day?"

"do you want us to?" Renji raised one eyebrow and Ichigo only shakes his head in fear "relax kid, we have enough blood bag on our storage. I think it`s enough to feed whole city" he chuckles

"what it tasted like?"

"blood bag? It`s like canned food or instant ramen. Not as good as real food but it`s allright ." He wrinkled his nose

"but I saw you two eat pizza. One pan each"

"kid, who could say no to pizza? We can eat human food too you know, unlike blood, they won`t keep us long, eating human food is like eating bag of chips. Only works as snack"

"was daddy are… like you?"

"vampire? No. he`s something else. I can`t tell you that now, not my place anyway"

"what is it like to become vampire?

"we can`t die unless direct sunlight or wooden stalk impaled to our heart. All of our senses are heightened, faster, stronger… but there`s a price to pay"

"how to become a vampire?"

"you have to die with vampire blood in your system. Now finished your breakfast, she`s going to take you to your school" he ushered the boy. Pointing his own ears when Ichigo give him a look "vampire super hearing"

* * *

Several years later

"I can`t believe it he`s going to high school today, it feels like yesterday he came to our house and I bought his first clothes… my baby are grown up now" the red haired man sobbing and wiping his eyes with a table cloth when Ichigo walked to the kitchen wearing his new high school uniform

"snap of it you`re embarrassing us both" Rukia cringe at him "kid, you sure you don`t want me to take you to school?" she add facing the boy

"no! I can go myself. Beside going to public school with that fancy car by an older woman is embarrassing"

"and now he`s on his rebellious stage" Renji cries even harder

"did you just say i`m embarrassing you?" rukia smirked amusedly, ignoring the red haired man

"no, not that… it just… I don`t want anyone to see me riding an expensive car on my first day of school." He blushed

"which one is more embarrassing, my fancy car or this grown up crying in front of your school gate?" she pointed Renji with her chin

"I can`t hear you, i`m going to be late, bye" he ignored the question and run away to school

"that kid is getting smarter" she beamed with pride "stop crying, he will help you with house chores when he got back from school. Told him to clean the porch and clean my room. I won`t go home until midnight" she said and put on her sunglasses

"that kid is not your servant"

"he likes doing chores, something you both have in common" and she`s already outside few seconds later ready to leave

* * *

 _A few days later_

Ichigo was asleep when Renji went to his room waking him up in panic and horror on his face

"kid, wake up. I need your help"

"what is it?" he answered half asleep

"it`s Rukia, I need your help"

Ichigo couldn`t believe his eyes when they rushed to Rukia`s room to find the woman lied on her bed with dark green exposed wounded flesh oh her right hand. She screams in pain and her body shivered and covered in sweat, gripping sunglasses on her other hand almost broke in half.

"rukia I bought Ichigo here, hold on"

"NO!" she screams and squirmed knocking a glass filled with blood on the night stand

"you have no choice. Drink his blood or you die"

"I said no! i`ll figure something else" her eyes turned red and several green veined appears around his eyes

"kid, I need your blood. Just few drops. Come here help me"

"I kill you if you come closer Ichigo!" she snarl

"what happened?" ichigo sacredly took few steps back

"she got bit by werewolf and I need few of your blood. Please help her" Renji pleaded and pinned the woman underneath him

"DON`T YOU DARE ICHIGO! I`M NOT LETTING YOU NEAR ME!" she screamed louder

Ichigo looked scared but without thinking he grab the shattered glass under the nightstand and begin to slice a narrow cut on his own wrist. Rukia who are getting pale and almost green can`t control herself and drawn to the smell of the tangy fresh blood. She inhaled the blood and finally she stabbed her fang on the wrist sucking more blood. Ichigo wince and hissed when the fang made contact with his skin. it feels weird and uneasy feeling your own blood flows and dripping on the sheet under them. He glance at the scar on rukia`s hand, the dark green flesh slowly turn red again and the opened wound begin to close itself.

"Rukia that`s enough" Renji voice wakes him on his train of thought "Rukia stop!" Renji pulled Ichigo`s hand and separate the two, staining few more drops of blood on the sheets. "here kid, take this" he bite his own hand and feed the boy his blood "relax, you`ll heal in no time" while Rukia laid palely on the bed, green vein slowly fade away from his face

"what is wrong with her?" ichigo asked when he got his voice and sense back

"werewolf bite. Their venom is lethal to vampire. The only cure is to drink your blood"

"but I thought you have blood supply on the storage room"

"your blod is…. Special" Renji hesistate "Now help me look after her. I need to make few calls. I`ll be right back. Can you do it?" the boy nodded and within two seconds the shattered glass and the stained blood sheets were gone replace by fresh linen sheets and a sealed bag of blood were laid on the nightstand "feed her the blood when she wakes up. And It`s normal if she got fever after the bite, so just ignore her mumbles" Renji ordered and flew away

An hour later Rukia weakly opened her eyes, shakily she tried to stand up but failed.

"I don`t think you should move for now" Ichigo help her sit down and offered her the blood bad

"you shouldn`t bleed yourself in front of vampire like that kid" she weakly tore the blood bag with her teeth and sipped the blood

"you were dying" he frowns "beside, you promised my old man to take care of me, how are you going to face him if you were dead today?" he add and pull the blanket closer to her when suddenly rukia grab his hand

"stay"

Ichigo said nothing but he let a thin smiled and watch her sleep, and not for long time he fell asleep on the floor with their hands still tangled together

* * *

Few months later

Ichigo work up in the middle of the night felling thirsty, after his short trip to the kitchen he heard a strange voice from Renji`s room. Curious, he tiptoes his way to the room to find it unlocked and showing a glimpse of the inside and he widened his eyes. On the bed he found Rukia sitting on top of the bed riding down her body impaling herself to equally naked red haired man under her. She moans in extacy and stabbing her long neat fingers on both of his shoulders until it`s bleeding only to heal in no time and leaving a trails of dried blood on his skin. she quicken her move, to let a final sigh hair drenched in sweat and glowing under the light. Ichigo couldn't blink at the sight and like any normal 13 years old teenagers could think of, he rushed back to his room and wrapped himself with the blanket. Forcing himself to sleep unable to forget the image how beautiful Rukia was when she glowed and writhing under the bright light. And by the next morning, Ichigo woke up with uneasy feeling and caught himself trapped on sticky situation between the sheets.

* * *

i know, it`s too short,

i`m sorry

i was planning to post this on friday but my internet been down for two days.

i even need to use my phone as wifi spot

*glaring at my net technician*

as usual,

reviews, fave, follows are more than welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Several years later

"I can`t believe it, he`s going to his senior high school prom.. my baby is grow up. I`m like a proud mother" Renji said wiping his tears with his t-shirt sleeves when Ichigo come to the kitchen wearing his tux

"kid, you might giving him a heart attack at your wedding day" Rukia took off her glasses while laughed at the weeping man beside her

"NO! i`m not ready to let my baby to marrying someone else. Ever!" Renji cried harder

"ignore him kid. As vampire our sense is heightened. So he felt overwhelmed and just pretend he`s like PMS-ing" she come closer to Ichigo to fix his tie and absentmindedly looked at his neck, feeling his blood flowing on his pulse, listening to his heartbeat slowly turn quicker by minute

"um… anything wrong?" Ichigo feels uneasy with her stare

"what? No! nothing. It just… Since when you are much taller than me?" She stutterdly answered the question

"i`ve grown these past years you know"

"damn kids these days…." She muttered on her breath. "say kid… how are you going to pick your date tonight?"

"uhm…. Walk?"

Rukia and Renji laughed at the answer leaving Ichigo blushed furiously

"take my car. Trust me kid, no girl want to walk in dress and heels no matter how hot their date were" Rukia fetch him the car key from the table

"I can`t take your car.. it`s an expensive sport car! What if I dented it?"

"kid, i`m rich. I can afford it.. and you are better driver than Renji. just don`t drunk while driving. I`ll hunt you down and kill you for being drunk and killing people!"

"thank you so much guys.." ichigo smile and hug Rukia and Renji one by one

"now go. Don`t let your date waiting for you!" Renji patted his back

"bye guys… don`t stay up" Ichigo grinned and wave at the two

"I failed to find the humor on his jokes" Rukia muttered and waves her hand nonchalantly and turn the tv on

"say… want to go to his after prom party? I heard they have booze" Renji`s eyes glittered with excitement

"it`s a room filled with kids and cheap booze. What do you think?"

"fine.. you know where to find us when you change your mind" and before Rukia can answer, Renji already gone preparing himself to the party

* * *

Rukia burying her head behind one of the pillow on the couch, peeking at the screen showing a zombie eating the man`s brain

"oh god, why human are loving this barbaric movie?" she yelled and hide her face again

"runaway you idiot!" she shout at the tv when someone stumbling at the front door

"i`m hooooomeeee" Ichigo singsonged and grinning. His face reddened and trying to loosened his tie he walked to the couch sitting next to her

"why are you walking home?" rukia asked while hugging the pillow unable to move his eyes from the screen

"you said you will kill me if I drunk driving… really? Zombies? Aren`t you scared of zombies?"

"they eat brains.. it`s disgusting! And they are not real!"

"try living with vampires for eleven years." He scoffed and starting to unbuttoning his link cuff

"kid, drinking blood and eating brains is two different things… oh ewww! Gross" Rukia shut the tv off when they showed a flesh eating zombies ripping the victim`s head

"stop calling me kids! I`m 18 now!" Ichigo slurred

"okay, Ichigo… no more alcohol for you" Rukia glance at him

"i`m not the kid anymore! Stop treating me like that" he leaned closer

"what are you doing?" Rukia asked, eyebrow raised in confusion

"you said you will answer all my question one day. I`m done waiting! I deserved to know!"

"you`re drunk"

"I don`t care"

"you might not remember any of it"

"you have beautiful eyes" he mumbled and they shared a long passionate kiss

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a loud pang on his head. Groaning half-asleeply, he turn to his side only to find a naked black haired woman sleeping wrapped with the sheet under his hand. Trying to put two and two together, Ichigo tried to recall what happened last night. He remembered the prom, his date, his after party, and cups of beers and shots, the zombie, and the kiss. Trying to hold his urge to throw up, he rushed to the toilet and kneeled on the bowl.

"you alright there, Ichigo?" he hear a muffled sounds covering her yawn

"I feel dead"

"want me to grab you cup of coffee?"

"I think you better bring the whole pot" he muffled his sound and gagged. Leaving Rukia laughed and with her super speed vampire she bought a glass of water and aspirins in less than a minute wearing his shirt buttoned carelessly from last night and sit next to him on the floor crossed legged

"feel better now?" her eyebrow raised and grinned

"ugh i`m not drinking anymore

"I remember my first drink. it was on one of the fancy rich noble people party. After countless glasses of wine I passed out on his garden, made out with the king`s niece before I threw up on his robe... it was fun" Rukia chuckled

"what happened last night? I remember the zombies"

Rukia only laughed at the comment. She get up and messed his hair

"you said you want me to answer your question but unfortunately we got distracted. I`m on kitchen if you want to continue what`s left from last night" and she laughed and add "and i`m not talking about the sex. Speaking of it, this is not your first time isn`t it? now _that_ `s what we need to talked about!" she grins and winked at him leaving him groaned and starting to hurl again.

* * *

"so.. you say you have question?" Rukia singsong-ed and pouring herself another cup of freshly brewed coffee

"please tell me at least i`m using condom last night" Ichgo groaned and burying his head on the kitchen counter

"vampires are sterile you idiot" she sneered

"What`s your deal with my dad?"

"hmm.. straightforward as usual" she hummed and smile "it was long before your dad. I`ve been with Shiba clan for centuries. Yes, you dad`s real name was Shiba Isshin. A future head of Shiba clan. At least until he met your mother" she add

"what is Shiba clan?"

"it`s a pack of werewolves. One of the oldest and most powerful pact."

"years ago you were bitten by werewolf.. was it one of the…

"no. it was other clan. He bit me because I was trying to erase your existence"

"what do you mean?"

"you and your father are the last Shiba clan who haven`t triggered their curse. That`s why they want you dead"

"they killed my father?"

"yes"

"where are they now?"

"I killed them that night I got bit"

"how to triggered my curse?"

"you have to kill a human first. After your first turn, every full moon you will break every single bones in your body and will attacking vampires by instinct and also, you could live forever. Like us. Until someone ripped your hearts out" she shrugged and sipped her coffee

"so if I turn to werewolf I could kill you?"

"yes"

"but your wounds were healed by my blood"

"the only cure to werewolf bite are a blood by werewolf who haven`t triggered their curse. That`s why the other clans are want you dead, and vampires want you as their… insurance" she quoted using her finger

"by vampire you mean…"

"if any vampire knows about your existence, they will do anything to keep you for themselves."

"so you and Renji are keeping me because of that?"

"I once in love with a man, he asked me to turn him as vampire. So I feed him my blood and I snapped his neck. Once he woke up and in transition he was bleed to death in three days, even though I feed him with human blood. Later that I know he had werewolves gene on him and turns out vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. They have to killed each others, and his name are Shiba Kaien"

"so it was a guilt?"

"and a deal I made with your elders when they found what we did. As a pardon for not killing me, I have to take care of Shiba Clan and guide every single one of them if they turn, and protect those who are not triggered their curse yet. And I was bounds by blood by some spell. If you turn, you might killed me by instinct. But, If I runaway, I'll die. Actually either way i`ll die but you got the drill" she shrugged

"that was harsh"

"you kinda reminds me of him. He was taller than me, bright green eyes with a dark pointy hair. And he`s not scowling as much as you do" she laughed at her own joke leaving the man scowling deeper "I didn`t mean to stay" she add

"huh?"

"the day your father called. we were partying across the town. Me and Renji, it was our annual thing. meet one week a year to celebrating our birthday. He met your father several times. So we stayed in this house for two days until I brought you here. From that day we stayed" she sniffed and wipe a tear on her left eye

"here" Ichigo stand up and come closer helping wiping the tears on her face. He stared at the violet orb in front of him and taste her plump lips on his, feeling the time stops until Rukia pushed him and cleared her throat

"you once said you could make me forget about what you were" he add and sitting again, scratching his head

"ahh.. yes… perks of being vampire. It`s called compulsion. I can do anything I want to people as long as they are not on vervain"

"a what now?"

"it`s a plant. It not going to kill us but strong enough for make us weak"

"how to broke the compulsion?"

"as a werewolf? You can remember everything when the curse are triggered. As a human they can break it when they on transition to become vampire. Or dead"

Ichigo only sit in silence, staring at his cup of coffee, forgotten about his hangover. Rukia only looked at the man studying his expression

"what`s wrong? Are you thinking about trigging your curse?" her eyes widen

"no, I just… maybe if I triggered my curse, I could… I don`t know protecting you guys or something… you know"

"look at me Ichigo" her voice stern "do you think we need protection from baby werewolf?"

"no, not that I just…"

"do not killed anyone because of us" her voice softened almost whispering the words

"I said 'maybe'"

"just enjoy your human life. Find love and grow old together"

"I wish I could" he muttered

"you would"

"what about you?"

"me?"

"yes, you. so what, you are with Renji for forever? So someday you will toss me aside?"

"no we`re not. I was … what you mean me and Renji?"

"well I once saw you two.."

"what did you see? Nothing happened between us" her expression darkened

"well if nothing happened why I can`t be with you forever? You know why I couldn`t find love? Because I` in love with you. since I was a kid, and I still now. And don`t you dare deny it. we both know you knew it and you feel the same too. Please"

"i.. I don`t know what to say"

"just say yes. Be my girlfriend. And maybe one day I could become a werewolf and protecting you and Renji. forever"

"no"

"why?"

"because forever is a long time! You`re 18 now. In ten years, when you turn 28. I`m still the same vampire who won`t grow old. And soon enough I need to leave and move from this city, starting over. Can you live with that? Fifty years from now you will be sixty eight year old man and realize you just threw it all away for a vampire who won`t grow old. Don`t do that"

"I could turn into werewolf and live forever with you"

"so you are willing to kill someone just to live with me?"

"i…." ichigo gaped and shut his mouth defeated

"Ichigo. I can`t turn you into vampire. And you are too kind to kill a person." She cupped his face and sighed "I tell you what. We could go out for several years. As a human and then you can realize you are just wasting your time with me" she sighed in defeat

"so you`re saying yes?" his eyes sparkled

"only if you stayed as human"

"well i…." his words are cut because at the same time the front door were opened showing a tipsy and half hungovered red haired man stumbling on his way to the kitchen

"good morning, slut" Rukia singsonged with a high pitch voice

"shut up. You awfully loud this morning" Renji groaned and grab a cup of coffee

"i`m going to take a shower.. and we are not finished yet!" Ichigo rose from his seat and pointed his finger on Rukia

"why are you only wearing boxer shorts?" Renji raised on of his eyebrows which got ignored by the other two "why are you saying yes?" he asked again when Ichigo are going upstairs

"how long have you been eavesdropping behind the door?"

"long enough to hear his confession. Finally, am I right?"

"what do you mean?"

"please Rukes, I saw his stupid and desperate stare for years. That kid is having a weird taste on women" he laughed and dodge from rukia`s thrown spoon directed to his face. "seriously though. Why did you say yes? We both know it won`t ended good" he add

"it`s called proving a point. Just for couple of years. No biggie" she shrugged

"don`t play with fire if you don`t want to get burnt"

"i`ll keep the fire small enough to broke his heart years later"

"as long as you`re not going to fall for him. He made it easy for people to adore him" His voice turns into dreamy

"just finished your coffee" and she went upstairs

"you look good in his clothes by the way"

"I look good no matter what I wore" she shout from the stairs

* * *

i was planning to post this on January 14th, but netflix lurred me from reality.

anyway,

happy birthday to our lovely fictional bad-ass heroine, i can`t believe it`s almost 10 years ago i`ve known this anime and manga and still reading it.

we deserved a medal people!

gaahh i feel old

comment, critics, and fave are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

"you know what I like being a vampire? I can walk with my new shoes without having blisters" Rukia skipped happily like a child showing of her new pointy heels

"why you need so much shoes?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow struggling with her shopping bags

"because shoes are woman`s weapon Ichigo. Always remember that" she hums and continue scanning the boutique

"how could you be so rich?"

"the power compulsion my dear. Ooohh ice creams" she skipped to the ice cream café leaving Ichigo groaned

"so let me get this straight. You hypnotize people to give you money?" Ichigo asked while slurping his coffee

"pretty much like that. And some other time I faked my own death and claimed as their offspring so I got my own inheritance. You want some?" she scooped her ice cream and try to feed him, which he opened his mouth happily

"and they just believed it like that? You showed up on their office and just poof. You got the money?"

"not instantly like that. It takes years… and a lot of passport and ID. Don`t judge" she shrugged

"and yet you always forgot to pay the bills on time"

"paying bills are not my best forte" she smirked and opened her wallet before being stopped by ichigo

"I got this" he opened his wallet and pay the coffee and ice cream

"ohh.. you starting to become a gentlemen. We raised you well. Renji would be so much in tears if he saw it"

"it`s an obligation for the man to pay for the date"

"you do realized that you are obliged to buy me presents, right?"

"wait, what?"

"I was joking… half of it. I demand a diamond bracelet on our next date, lover" she wink suggestively and leave the café

"wait, how much was diamond bracelet?" he chased her with shopping bags on both of his hand

"I`m joking you idiot. Oh and I forgot.. we did giving you monthly allowance.. right?"

"sometimes you guys forgot. But you are giving a high school student $500 a week. so I got some spare money"

"ugh i`ll kill Renji when we got home!" she groaned and opened her wallet, shoving a platinum credit card to his hand

"what is this?" he stopped and looked at her

"this is credit card"

"I know what this is, but why are you giving me?" he rolled his eyes at her comment

"just use it if we forgot to give your allowance" she waved her hand and dragged Ichigo again

"aren`t you worried I might using it for drugs or alcohol?"

"not really. You saved up all your money since you came. Almost never use it unless it`s urgent. If you want to buy drugs you might be broke right now. Beside I know you are doing part time job since 8 grade. Why? We didn`t give you enough money?"

"no, not really… it just… you guys are doing more than enough for me"

"Ichigo. It`s your money now. Please use it. Buy a shoe. Or jacket, or anything you want"

"fine, i`ll buy something later" he shrugged

"now!"

"what?"

"I want you to buy something now. Using the money we gave you"

"fine, i`ll check what I need later"

"nope. You`re going shopping now. Buy anything you want. Buy toys, liquor, anything. Now! Pleaseeeee…"

"geez you`re stubborn"

"I am. Beside i`ve known Renji almost hundred years. We could do this whole day"

"ugh.. fine. I`ll buy something from here" he pointed at the store next to them

"what are you going to buy at the book store?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion

"condoms" annoyed and blushing furiously when he heard what he just said

"stupid" she snorts and follow him to the bookstore

* * *

"ok kid, I don`t know how or why did you do it, but this got to stop. She won`t put down that stupid horror comic books and asked me to accompany her anywhere when you were not around. It`s annoying. She`s a vampire for god sake!" Renji stopped him on his track right when he got back from school

"she still reading that?"

" ` ! help me!" Renji pleaded almost crying

"she looks cute frightened by zombies like that" Ichigo grinned

"no it`s not kid. You need to do something. One more time she comes to me when you`re not around, i`m locking her in the dungeon and filled the room with vervain!"

"what have she done to you?"

"she asked me to check for zombies outside. And the porch. And check if this house are zombie proof… and she force me to accompany her to the toilet. I`m sick of it, please let me snapped her neck" Renji pulled his own hair frustated

"whoa whoa whoa easy there… i`ll fix this. No killing!"

"can`t promise you that kid" Renji pat his back and back to his room leaving Ichigo blink in confussion

"oh my god what an idiot, runaway you fool!" Rukia shout to the book she currently reading when Ichigo climb the stairs to her bedroom

"what are you doing?" Ichigo couldn`t believe his eyes. There she is, sitting cross legged on the bed, an unopened boxes are laid next to the bed on one side, and several books are scattered on her other side

"Ichigo, you scared me. I`m reading. You`re not zombie are you?"

"when we left from the bookstore three days ago it was only one book"

"yeah, I bought more yesterday. Did you know we could buy a lot of stuff on internet? And yet that stupid Renji only looking for naked ladies"

"Rukia this needs to stop. Renji might snapped your neck anytime soon"

"he could try" she scoffed and patted a spot next to her on the bed. Signaling him to sit next to her

"what chapter are you?"

"15. Now, sit here until i`m done reading. I think I hear something on the window. I`m not doing his alone"

Ichigo only smiled and hug her from behind. Occasionally patted her head when she startled from some scenes and leaned on her shoulder reading the pages, "I could live with this" he thought and close his eyes.

* * *

Rukia walked to the kitchen half asleep. Opening the fridge searching a box of milk and she drink it straight from the box leaving the two men watching her action groaned in disgust

"that is gross" Ichigo scowl

"oh please I suck you dry and we exchange saliva after that. I think we are way past germs from unbrushed teeth" She waved her hand nonchalantly and walked to the toaster. Not caring the blushing man and a grunt from Renji

"well there goes my breakfast. We need some boundaries here!" he toss his bread back to the plate "and i`m going to out of town for several days. It`s emergency" he rose from his seat and grab the car key "and remember.. no sex on the kitchen counter when I got home, you two horny rabbits needs therapy" he pointed at the two before kissed her check and ruffled Ichigo`s hair, not caring the poor man blushed furiously at the comment

"bye virgin mary" Rukia waved without looking at him leaving and soon they heard the engine blaring.

"you two never sugarcoat anything aren`t you?" Ichigo asked, blushing trying to collect his calm

"naahh" she shrugged and attacking his lips

"I need to go to schools. Continue this later" Ichigo smiled suggestively and kissed her cheek

"what a cute kid…. I might killing him when it`s all over" she sighed while watching him running to school from the kitchen sink

* * *

Rukia is sitting on Ichigo`s lap in the living room naked, leaving trails of kisses on his neck when they hear an engine stopped and big thud on the front door. They both groaning and Rukia wrapped herself with the blanket and furiously walked to the door. Leaving loud thumping sound on each of her steps.

"this better be a good reason why you.."

"hey what happened?" Ichigo hurriedly run to the door struggling to put his pants only to see the most confusing scene in front of his eyes.

Renji stood and waving at the two, Bleeding and full of scratches on his face and body. dragging unconscious woman laid near his feet. "is she dead?" Ichigo couldn`t stop his mouth from gaping in shock

"sorry. I didn`t know you guys were busy. I hope I didn`t interrupt anything" he winked at both of them

"why did you tied her up? I told you to stop reading that _fifty shades of grey_ novel" Rukia shoved Renji closer and close the door behind him

"oh please. Unconscious woman is not on my kink list. I have to tied her because it`s emergency"

"and what`s that?" She raised her eyebrow

"she turn off her humanity"

"oh great" she scoff "Ichigo. Help Renji with the dungeon. We got a lot of stuff to do" she add

"wait, what?" Ichigo dumbfoundedly stared at the woman

"grab the vervain stock on the warehouse. And couple of wooden stakes will do too" Rukia add before she run to her room and back in minute fully clothed and Ichigo notice she`s only wearing his old oversized t-shirt. Ignoring Ichigo`s stupid grin she walk past him and smirked at the unconscious woman "it`s play time"

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD" Rukia singsonged loudly at the slowly conscious woman in front of her

"ugh" she groaned and weakly open her eyes to find she`s being tied at wooden chair in small chamber without any window and a steel cage door. Struggling trying to break free

"don`t waste your energy, every rope is soaked with vervain. Actually this room is all in vervain"

"great, the bitch is here" the woman grumbled and without any warning Rukia stabbed her hand with wooden stake. Making her screaming

"and the bitch is not happy seeing you turning off your humanity"

"since when you care about my problem?"

"I don`t. but Renji made it my problem by bringing you here" she stabbed the stake deeper making her hissed louder

"you really could make everything about yourself"

"that`s my gift" she smirked and stab another hand

"you little bitch!" she grunted

"hey look at that, you can snarled at me. That`s a progress" Rukia smirked and yanked her blonde long curls forcing her to look at her face "I might be a bitch but I never running away by turning my humanity off" and she snapped her neck and lock the dungeon.

* * *

"your turn" Rukia carelessly thrown the wooden stake at Renji when she`s on the kitchen

"can you guys tell me who is she and what happened?" Ichigo confusedly look at the two

"that`s Matsumoto Rangiku. She`s our old friend" Renji said when Rukia scoffed loudly. Ignoring her he continued facing Ichigo "she`s a bit.. problematic. And now she turn off her humanity."

"Turn off?"

"like a switch" Rukai clicked her tongue and swish her finger imitating turning on the lamp

"and they are dangerous because…?"

"who said about dangerous?" asked Rukia while pouring herself a glass of wine

"really? Alcohol in the morning?" Ichigo rolled his eyes "if she`s not dangerous, why you kept her locked in there?" he add

"because without humanity they turn carefree, remorseless, and a big pain in the ass" Renji said while munching his cereal "pretty much like Rukia here. Imagine a crueler, snarkier, and devil may care version of her"

"sure, when in doubt put every bad examples on me" Rukia grimace and back sipping her wine "when become vampire, all of your feelings are heightened. Happiness become joy, love become affection, imagine how sadness and pain become."

"she turn her humanity off because her human mate was died"

"she`s dating human?" Rukia couldn`t belive her ears

"you`re one to talk. He`s a werewolf who never triggered his curse. Got attached by another wolf pack"

Ichigo wince hearing the werewolf topic. Shivering from the vague memory of him, his father and Rukia`s werewolf bite "you guys can do something about it right?" he add

"off course we could. Who do you think we are?" Rukia looked offended by the comment and continue "it just won`t be easy"

* * *

so... what do you guys think of this chapters?

anyway,

thank you so much for all the review, fave, and follows

i haven`t replied any of you but i read and treasures all of them

you guys are one of the reasons why i keep writing and updating the stories

english is not my first language but i tried my best.

just pointed out which part i made a grammar mistakes and i`ll fixed it as best as i could

(and you guys helping me with the correct grammar would be lovely too)

anyway,

review, fave, and follow please

see you on next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

"it`s been a week and still no progress. Renji you are an embarassement to all vampire out there" Rukia rolled her eyes at the sight of Renji when he walked out from the dungeon

"i`m sorry, but unlike you I still have heart" Renji scowled at her comment

"vampire are heartless, remember that"

"sure, i`m not the one who will break a teenage kid`s heart years from now. I`ll see what you`ll do" he snarled

"just give me the stake" Rukia yank the stake and slammed the door with her vampire strength leaving two windows cracked

Rukia opened the dungeon door to find Rangiku laying unconscious. Still tied on the chair with bruises and stakes on her body. Chucked, she kneeled closer to her "I didn`t give Renji much credit for this" she smiled and touched Rangiku`s hand

* * *

She lied on the green grass enjoying the sunlight and the birds chirping. She felt calm and relaxed before someone nudge her hand. a white haired man sit next to her. Closing back her eyes she smiled

"this is nice"

"indeed it is"

"Rangiku, this is not you. You need to snap back and wake up"

"no. I refused to believe that"

"open your eyes, my love." His voice echoes and Rangiku jolted up gasping for air

"stop getting into my head" she growl and knocked Rukia down with her head breaking the black glasses on her face leaving trail of blood on top of bridge of her nose and slammed herself with the wooden chair breaking it into pieces. Releasing herself from the rope Rangiku grab part of the chair and stabbing Rukia`s limb and run upstairs.

Screaming in pain Rukia pulled the wooden piece and run chasing the blonde.

"Rangiku. Stop!" she screamed and gaped at the view that greeted her in the kitchen. Rangiku`s one hand wrapped around Ichigo`s head and the other one ready to ripped his heart out.

"move one more inch i`ll tear his heart apart" her eyes bloodshot in hunger "right on time. Who knows you keep fresh human blood supplies nearby" she smirked

"yeah, you don`t want to do that" Renji add looking at Rukia "you tried to kill Rukia? Are you stupid?" he shrieked

"you leave me no choice didn't you?" Rangiku inhaled and stab her fangs on Ichigo`s neck and sucked out his blood before burst and coughing with blood leaving Ichigo scream in pain and being pushed by Rukia to farthest kitchen counter.

"you all right? Thank god I feed you vervain for years" she check his neck when Ichigo hold her hand

"i`m okay. Go get her" He writhed in pain unable to leave his eyes on the blonde who are half unconscious and being pinned on the floor by Renji

"told you, you don`t want to drink his blood" Renji scoffed and trying to grab her up from the floor

"this is for stabbing me" Rukia kicked Rangiku`s stomach leaving her grunt "and this" she yanked her long blonde curls and continue "For biting my boyfriend`s neck and draining his blood" and she snapped her neck

* * *

Ichigo was showering when he heard the door was opened. Rukia come closer to the shower and begin to strip her clothes and joining him.

"how is she?"

"we drained her blood and starved her. Should be wake up in three days, Cranky and hungry ready to torture. Just how I love it" she smiled and wrap her arm on his neck. His arm wrapped on her waist

"you do realized you can be scary sometimes, right?"

"it`s part of my charm" she smiled and kiss his lips

"true" he grinned

"for someone who just got bit by hungry vampire and lost a lot of blood, you look extremely happy"

"you said i`m your boyfriend"

"what?"

"when you bad ass-ly kick her ass and snapped her neck. You never look hotter" he grinned

"I always look hot" she scowl "I don`t remember I said that. But i thought we are still going out… aren`t we?"

"you once said we had an expiration date. Someday you will make me realize I was wasting my time with you. But today you tell her i`m your boyfriend. That`s a start. One day I will make you change your mind" he shrugged and pull her closer

"Renji told you? that jerk really need to keep his mouth shut!" she scowled

"not really, I overheard you guys talking that day after the first time we.. you know" he coughed and blushed

"you really need to stop blushing every time we talked about sex" she raised her eyebrow "you knew this whole time and yet you still want to continue this? What a masochist"

"what can I say, love make you stupid"

"sure it`s not booze?" she asked and they both laughed "let me see your neck" she pulled his face closer and examine the scar on his neck "here, drink my blood it can heal the scars" she bite her own wrist and feed him her blood

"I never a big fan of vampire blood" he wince of the taste and the scar on his neck slowly vanished

She just shrugged at the comment and kiss him again.

* * *

"good morning sleeping beauty. How`s your sleep?" Renji greet the blonde waving bottles of alcohol "may I offer you some breakfast? Vodka? Bourbon? Or our favorite, tequila shots?"

"how about we mixed all of these? Who knows, It might tasted better" Rukia licked her lips

"trust me I learned the hard way to find out it tasted horrible" Rangiku answered weakly "seriously, you guys bleed me out and starved me? I`m disappointed. I thought you guys could do better than this" she got up from the bed and rushed to the door to find it was locked from outside

"vampire proof chamber. Three of us will be stuck in here with unlimited supplies of booze. It`s been three days actually. See the empty bottle next to the bed? It was renji`s" Rukia smiled wickedly "ooh.. dibs on tequila!" she grab the bottle

"you guys won`t survived without human blood" Rangiku look paler by any minute and grab a bottle of vodka from renji`s hand

"more reason for you to switch back your humanity again then" Renji whistled and open the bourbon bottle

"you create a lot of uproar this year. Guess how many people I need to erase their memory because of you" Renji winced at his own comment before he being pushed to the ground by the blonde. Smashing the bottle in half, she stabbed his stomach with the pointy end before Rukia grab her and pushed her to the bed, pinning the blonde by both hand knocked her unconscious

"I always dreaming to see two girls pinning each other at bed. Reality are not much as I expected it would be" Renji groaned and hissed loudly he pulled out the bottle from his stomach watching the blood and scars slowly healed "damn, I just bought this shirt" he scowled

"go inside of her head, NOW!" Rukia scowled at the man before he grab another hand of the blonde

Rangiku standing in front of a house, standing behind the window she found Renji talking with a white haired man. Unable to come closer, She focus on the vampire super hearing faintly hear their conversation.

"i found another werewolf. The one who killed my clan, it`s time to have my revenge" the white haired man smiled

"don`t be stupid, it`s a suicide" Renji scowled

"i`d rather killed myself than triggered my werewolf curse. I might accidentally killing Rangiku one day. Promise me to take care of her if I couldn`t make it"

"I don`t know" Renji scratched his ears

"give Rukia my regards" the man smiles

Rangiku gasped in shocked with the visions. Trying to let herself go from the hold from the two vampires, she shouted "stop lying"

"i`m not. This is when I met him last year" Renji continues while giving her the rest on the vision

"we both know we can`t be together forever. We had to apart some day, it pains me to leaving her once again. but it`s just a matter of time, isn`t it? I should get going. Bye brother" the white haired man get up, hugged Renji and walk away from the room

"no! come back this instant Ichimaru Gin or i`ll hunt you down!" Rangiku cried behind the door, tapping the glasses but nothing happened "no.. Gin, please come back… please" she cried harder

"no.. no come back" Rangiku open her eyes and cried harder hand gripping her own hair not noticing the two already release her hand "oh my god what have I done? Oh no!" she sobbed. "what have I done, oh god I stabbed you two, and I did… I did.." she sobbed louder hyperventilating

* * *

"will she be alright? She haven`t come out from the room" Ichigo hugged Rukia closer on the bed

"she will be. Just give her some time" she rest her head on top of his chest

"what`s wrong?" he asked totally confused with her silence

"nothing. I just… missed the sounds of heartbeat" she sighed

"what happened when you turn back the humanity?"

"all feeling you shut are back 100 miles/hour. It`s like speeding in the driveway without having break pedal on the car"

"have you tried… turn it off?"

"not yet. I`m bound, remember? If I turn it off I will be probably dead by now. Besides, the older vampire gets, the more unable for them to turn it off completely. It will be just crawling back haunting you"

"sucks"

"just so you know, werewolf who triggered their curse usually have only two main emotion. Anger and rage" she chuckled

"thank god I`m not triggering that curse"

"you better not" she hug him tighter

Ichigo said nothing only pat her head and kissed the top of her hair

* * *

Rangiku sitting on the bed, legged crossed flipping the pages of the unsolved crime scene she caused (courtesy of renji and his skilful stealing technique) scowls form deeper each time she flipped another pages. Biting her own nails she couldn`t look away from the pictures

"you need to stop looking at those" Rukia leaned on the door crossing her arms on her chest

"I turn off my humanity for one year and look what i`ve done. I`m a monster" Rangiku biting her nails again

"vampire super power. the pain of losing a person just turned into agony. You can`t blame yourself" Rukia laid on the bed next to her staring at the ceiling

"how could you deal with these emotions?"

"there`s always price to pay" she answered unable to moved her gaze from the ceiling

"i`m sorry" Rangiku said after the awkward silence "for stabbing you, breaking your douchy glasses, and attacking your boyfriend"

"naah.. just buy me another glasses later" Rukia waved her hand carelessly

"since when you got yourself a boyfriend?" the blonde grimace

"he`s my protégé" rukia answered after a weak silence

"stupid" Rangiku snorted and they both laughed

"I know. He insisted.. you know I can`t stand children begging" she laughed at her own joke "dating with expiration date.. that what I got for making fun of you and him"

"karma is bitch isn`t it?" Rangiku tucked her hair behind her ear and facing Rukia "he`s so smitten with you. soooo cute" she squeals

"really, your first emotion which come back are the annoying high school one?" Rukia scowled at her

"you`ll be missing his affection when it`s all over. I`ll be waiting for the day you turn your emotion off. Those stakes stabbing and vervain ropes? Wait for my revenge" Rangiku smiles

"i`ll be counting on you" Rukia get up from the bed "come on. Let`s go upstairs, Renji are cooking breakfast. Try to ignoring the hideous pink frilly apron…. Somehow" leaving the both wince with the mental image

Ichigo was munching his toast when the two women enter the kitchen. Rangiku stood and stare at him eyeing form head to toe before smiling again

"damn. He`s hot" she muttered

"I know. And he`s mine!" Rukia laughed and hugging the blushing man

"awww… look at him blushing. I bet he`s a virgin before you punctured your fangs on him. No pun intended" Rangiku come closer to them both ignoring Ichigo who are choking at her comment

"now that you mentioned it. I think he`s an expert. You should see how he kissed" Rukia laughed

"he did what? Hey kid, I didn`t raised you to become a man-whore!" Renji shrieked and sit on the next chair

"what.. I didn`t… oh stop it. all of you!" Ichigo stuttered his face reddened almost as red as tomato

"yeah, we never talked about it. now Ichigo, how many girls you`ve dated before me huh?" Rukia can`t help her giggle

"did you sleep with them?" Rangiku add

"oh god they`re two now. I`m out" Ichigo hurriedly get up and runaway. Picking what`s left of his dignity leaving three of them laughing without mercy

"poor kid" Renji chuckled

"is he normal? He`s not even staring at this hot body" Rangiku feel annoyed

"really? He never stop looking at this weirdo" Renji pointed at Rukia with his chin which Rukia secretly feel proud and can`t stop the smug smile on her face

"yeah, what have he done to meet Rukia?" Rangiku laughed again

"he`s Shiba Ishiin`s only son" Renji answered while munching his toast

"what? That fine ass is Ishiin`s offspring? How could that happened?" Rangiku shrieked

"Kurosaki Masaki`s fine DNA" Rukia muttered sipping her coffee

"how old is he? 15? 16?" Rangiku gaped

"eighteen. He`s starting college this fall" Rukia grab a toast

"it was like yesterday I bought his first school supplies" Renji wiped a tear on the corner of his eyes

"you do realized his life is in danger when he turns twenty one, right?" Rangiku raised one of her eyebrow at the two

"believe me, it`s been haunting me for years" Rukia said after a long silence

* * *

so...

what do you think?

so anyway, Rangiku characters might seems like preggo vampy with enormour mood swings

well vampires without humanity are not quite evil,

they just don`t care about anything, and said whatever they want

i wish i could turning off my emotions sometimes

*wishful thinking*

what is your high and low of the week?

my high are i got cheap but amazingly good pedicures near my house

my low are my pedicure ruined in one hour when i drove back home

*crying*

anyway...

review, fave, follow pleaseeee...


	6. Chapter 6

Three years later

The loud music blaring from the big speakers from the camping site. The crowd cheers lifting their cups and bottles of beers in the air. There she stood in the middle of the crowd kissing the half drunk orange haired man swaying their body with the music not caring about their surrounding.

"this is what I like about summer break. Barely legal adult with tequila infused blood on their system so the blood tasted little spicy" Rukia licked her lips

"how my girlfriend could be so hot and yet so creepy at the same time?" he grinned

"I blame your three months vacation" she smiled deviously "come on, let`s get somewhere else" she grab his hand and they move to less crowded place "I never like camping before. What`s wrong with staying home with electronic?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust

"because when camping we could making out in the woods" he replied before attacking her plump lips. Giggling, she pull himself closer and kissing him again. Ichigo slowly starting to tugging the sleeve of her t-shirt when they both hear ruffled sounds near them. Ignoring the unknown sound, Rukia starting to kiss his collarbones and slowly moves to his neck and then the sounds getting closer, within a split second Rukia using her vampire speed pull them both to her car and drove away from the camp site.

Biting her own nails she speeds and trying to reach her home both parties says nothing the whole night. Ichigo is too confused about what just happened and Rukia too anxious about her surrounding. Slamming the red convertible door, she rushed to her huge mansion, following Ichigo with huge frown plastered on his face

"what just happened?" Ichigo finally asked her, which she ignored and she went to the living room grabbing a brand new bottle of wine and break the bottle neck with her vampire super strength not caring about bottle opener on the table, gulping the content straight from bottle

"how could you not telling me that you`ve been stalked by werewolf?" she put both her hand on her hips while Ichigo just sit on the couch with his head hung low like puppy being scold

"i`ve been stalked?" he raised his head

"please tell me you`re aware that was werewolf behind us in the camping site!"

"that`s werewolf on the camping site?"

"please tell me you know you`ve been marked"

"i`ve been marked?"

"stop parroting me Ichigo!" she scowled "you`re going to be twenty one in couple months, you`re going to attracting other werewolf to your presence. I`ve told you to report everything to me every single day! And you missed to tell me there also werewolf near your college neighbourhood?"

"well I was… I mean i`m…" he scratched his head in confusion

"please tell me you can detect other werewolf" her voice soften, she sit next to him

"not really, I mean… I can sense someone watching me, but I thought it just my imagination and such, so.."

"a werewolf who never turn are at their peaks when they turn twenty one. They can be controlled by other werewolf. You might being force to turn and you might not realized it. So please no more hiding anything from me"

"so you`re scared I will turn into werewolf and killing you, that`s everything this is all about?" Ichigo scowled and raising his voice

"no it just.."

"don`t worry, I won`t turned and you can keep my blood intact incase some werewolf attacking you, so you won`t be dead and live forever!" he spats and climb the stairs heading to his own room

"Ichigo…" Rukia get up from the couch trying to reach him when she heard the door being slammed. Sighing she slump back to the couch "i`m just…. Scared" and she drank the whole bottle alone

* * *

It`s been three days since their quarrel, Rukia has been trying to talked to him, but Ichigo stubbornly refused to talked to her. Even Renji couldn`t help Rukia to talked some sense to him. Ichigo will just blatantly refusing to talked to them both and locked himself on his own room, which haven`t been sleep on for years since he`s been sleeping at Rukia`s room for years now.

Rukia only been snapped three times since Ichigo`s come to her life. The first time was the first year he lived with them. Ichigo and Renji decided to adopting a stray puppy and they tried to hiding it from her by smuggling the puppy to Ichigo`s room they even tried to hide the voice by using the voice of shower. The second time was when Ichigo turn fifteen. Renji tried to teach him driving using Rukia`s convertible without her knowing. Ichigo ended up slamming the car into sidewalk and injuring himself with two broken bones on his ribcage and dislocated his shoulder. And the third time was this, when Ichigo stubbornly giving her a silent treatment and ignoring both Renji and Rukia.

"ok kid, that`s it. if you are going to ignoring me for the rest of your life than fine! But you better listen to me for the last time or I compel you to obeying me!" Rukia slammed his door opened to find Ichigo`s taking of his shirt showing his well toned tanned body. Rukia stared in silence unable to think straight while Ichigo tried his best to cover up his body while shrieking when the door was opened by force

"damn I missed that body" she thought unable to move her gaze

"Rukia what the hell?" Ichigo shouted

"what? Oh… yeah here`s the thing" Rukia answered shaking her head trying not to tore his shirt she move to the corner of the bed and sit facing him "do you remember when you hide a puppy in this room?"

"how could I forget, you threatened to stake Renji`s heart when you found out about the puppy" he sighed and sit next to her

"oh yeah, I remembered his face when I showed up with puppy on my left and wooden stake on my right hand" she chuckled "it`s because dog reminds me of werewolf. And it attract your werewolf genes too" she add

"wait, why you never tell me about that? I wouldn`t brought any dog if I known" he looked at her in horror

"I don`t know.. because you were still a kid. I don`t think you would understand about werewolves and vampires at that age"

"Rukia, I saw you feeding on a woman the day I met you. I know what vampires are"

"still…" she scratched her ear nervously "also, remember when you got two broken ribs and dislocated your shoulder?"

"I was fifteen. Renji tried to teach me driving and I slammed to the sidewalk nearby. You were so mad that I broke your car, you threatened to hung me upside down from the hospital rooftop leaving me chopped by helicopter wings"

"no, I was so mad that you almost killing people. Imagine being werewolf at fifteen. All the rage, the anger… and all the raging puberty hormones" she cringed

"guess I never thought that way" his scowl deepened

"and now you`re almost twenty one. The peak time of unturned werewolf, easy to confuse, easy to manipulate, and easy to hypnotized to killing people and break the curse. By the time you break the seal. I need to prepare myself. Prepare to be hunt, prepare to be hurt, and prepare to be killed by you"

"i`m not going to kill you"

"the feeling werewolf had are only anger and rage. It will cloud your other feelings and can only be back once you`re back to human form. And by the time it happens. Usually it would be late and I don`t want you to regret anything. I don`t want to hurt you" she played at the hem of her shirt unable to look at him

"hey.. hey.. look at me" Ichigo cup her face facing him "i`m sorry. I promise I`ll be more careful now. Okay?" Rukia only smile and lock her lips to his.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with confusion. He feel like he might know or not knowing what happened to him, opening the door to find hazy blurry memories of the corridor. He heard someone yelling from downstairs

"Ichigo come here and help me clean the car" it was woman voice. What`s her name again? Ruki? Lucky? he can`t quite remember. He climbed down the stairs looking around his surrounding

"well finally, what took you so long?" the woman grunt from his back and he met a perplexed strange violet orb looking at him with horror "oh god" she let out a breath and run as fast as she could with her super speed and the next thing he remember are blurry dark images before someone knocked him unconscious.

"we really need to do something about this" Ichigo slowly regain his conscious but too tired to open his eyes. Concentrated hard about the voice but failed

"and what`s that Renji? you got any other idea beside killing him?"

"guys shut it. He`s waking up"

"Ichigo? Are you Ichigo?"

"what is he? a lobster?"

"QUIET. ALL OF YOU!"

Ichigo slowly open his eyes to find Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and someone he didn`t know surrounding him repeatedly asking questions until Rukia swatted them away like flies. He`s on the living room, laying on the couch, dizzy and confused

"hey, how are you felling?"

"tired, and confused. What happened?"

"werewolf use you as their medium. Like being possessed, don`t worry we got it covered" Rukia smiled softly cupping her hand on his cheek

"for now" the unknown weird white haired kid scoff at him

"that`s Hitsugaya Toushiro. A witch prodigy Rangiku found on the street" Rukia rolled her eyes "we managed to inject you with wolfbane. a plant which weaken werewolf, but it`s only temporary"

"until it`s out from your system and they can get inside of your head again and this time, will be stronger and you might kill them"

"Toushiro!" Renji scowled

"he`s right. We need to do something in the meantime" Rangiku sighed

"did I tried to.." Ichigo tried to get up but Rukia hold his shoulder

"almost. Your eyes turn yellow, bright yellow. And your hair is white. I don`t mind your bright orange hair but white hair doesn`t suit you at all"

"really Rukes? That`s your concern?" Renji snorted

"i`m just stating the fact he doesn`t look good being werewolf" Rukia shrugged "and we need to talk about our next move" Rukia called them all to gathered at the coffee table "we can`t feed him wolfbane for the rest of his life, did you find any spell to help him?"

"not sure. Either he break the curse or you guys run away from here"

"can you find other option without me killing anyone and nobody have to move out?" Ichigo raised his hand

"for now? Rukia can hunt and killed them first"

"was that sarcasm or you really suggesting an option?" Renji raised his eyebrow

"where did you find this one?" Toushiro asked Rukia, completely ignoring the man

" just find something useful" she sighed and slumped at the couch

"how could they went inside my head?"

"I assume they marked you, it`s like pheromone for some animal. For werewolf it`s attracting other werewolf, so they can find you and they went inside your head because you reek of vampire"

"how dare you! I always smells good" Renji sniffed his shirts "beside, my shampoo are…" Renji let out inaudible voice when Toushiro chanting some spell silencing him

"can you teach me how to do that? I`ve wanted to do that for years!"

"guys, focus" Ichigo remind them all before he could speak again suddenly he broke one part of the coffee table`s leg and stabbing Rukia`s abdomen. Within seconds both Renji and Rangiku hold his hand while Toushiro plucked the leg from her stomach.

"I thought he had wolfbane on his system!" Writhing in pain Rukia look at Ichigo slowly his hair turn to white again, showing his fangs and amber iris turned into yellow

"I thought the same" Toshiro muttered on his breath before knocking him unconscious again

* * *

Ichigo open his eyes again, this time only to find himself on the dungeon they used to lock Rangiku when she turn off her humanity. Laying on the bed he tried to move aside only to found he`s being tied both on his hand and legs.

"sorry about that" Rukia let a weak smile on the door "we need to tied you with wolfbane soaked rope. I must admit, seeing you tied like this, is quite a turn on" she smirked and move closer to bed

"what I have done?" Ichigo look at her with horror

"you broke my antique coffee table. It was from 16th century, a present from noble Englishman, you know? I`ve grown attached to that table" she shrugged

"a… and?"

"you pierce my stomach and left some sprinters on my intestines. I think now we know why Rangiku loathe surgeons and Emergency Room"

"i`m sorry"

"it`s okay, we got the splinters out. With the help of alcohol and also, we might need to burn our kitchen utensils though. I never knew pouring vodka on opened flesh would be hurting like a bitch. I never want to kill Renji like before"

"oh god" Ichigo groaned

"i`m fine. Also, we managed to track one of the werewolves who went inside of your head. That idiot was lurking outside our mansion, turns out they need to be around to control you. so we chase him while Toushiro dragged and tied you, and we kill one of the werewolf. He bit Renji and we use drops of your blood. I hope you don`t mind. Oh I almost forgot, Toushiro also said that you are heavy" she shrugged

"so I won`t be attacking you anymore?"

"I honestly don`t know" She sighed "we can`t suppressed your pheromone" Rukia make an air quote with her finger "but we might able to hide it, just until your birthday next week. I hope you don`t mind being tied and feed on wolfbane for a while"

"anything as long as you are safe"

"if only I have a heartbeat. I might just skipped one because of your smooth talk" she grinned and leaned closer to kiss him "call me if you need anything, I won`t close the door"

"no, close it, I don`t trust myself right now" she just shrugged at the comment and close the door

* * *

"he`s tucked. Now you better tell me what`s your idea to prevent my boyfriend from killing me" Rukia winced when her eyes laid on the coffee table Ichigo broke earlier

"it`s cloacking spell. I might able to hide his werewolf presence. But werewolves known about your presence, I can`t promise anything if they spotting you two on the street, even without his werewolf pheromone"

"it`s okay. Just do the damn spell"

"I need candles, salt, crystals, and drop of your blood"

"here`s the candle, I don`t think we have crystals thought, is lightbulb okay? And where`s the salt?" Renji rummaging the kitchen

"I have the salt in my room, be right back!" Rukia using he r super speed got the tube of salt oh her hand

"why did you have salt on your room?" Rangiku rasied one of her eyebrows and smirked

"zip it pervert, I was doing shots last night"

"body shots?"

"not answering" Rukia just smiled and ignoring the plump woman

"you guys need boundaries" Renji sneer

And Rukia bite her own wrist dropping few drops of her blood on the table, Toushiro canting some spell and the candles magically light up itself, fire flaming and stopped along with the chanting. Opening his eyes, Toushiro look at the drops of blood who are now vanished leaving long thin line trails of dried blood forming O shape on the table

"that`s it? We can sit with him on the same room without being attacked now?" Renji raised eyebrow

"try for yourself" Toushirou only shrugged

And Rukia went back to dungeon to find him half asleep. "hey, how are you feeling?"

"I can`t feel my hand" he replied halfasleep

"get used to it. i`m going to tied you on my bed tonight" she smirked and loosen the rope

"are you sure it`s wise to remove the rope?"

"believe me, we are going to have another reason to use the rope tonight. Now get up. Toushiro want to explain something to you. let`s go.. Chop chop" Rukia ushered him from the dungeon, with roll of rope on her hand

* * *

I`m back!

Sorry for the long delay,

I was sick for the entire week.

Anyway..

The next chapter will be the last chapter of the series.

Yay!

Review, follow, and fave please


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo woke up with wet kisses on his neck, opening his eyes only to found his equally naked beautiful vampire girlfriend giving him ticklish and sloppy kisses before went attacking his mouth. "good morning birthday boy" she said with seductive note

"I wouldn`t mind waking up like this every morning" he smirked and in split second pinned both of her hand laid on her back and attacking her mouth and slowly move to her neck. His favorite spot because it makes her squirm and ticklish

"since it`s your birthday, i`ll let you do whatever you want today. Even it`s means you dragging me to those hideous bookstore and buy your stupid Shakespeare books"

"how about first, we continue from last night and take shower, after that let`s see what to do" Ichigo let out a sly smile

"that is better than going to book store"

"don`t you want to buy another zombie comic?"

"it can wait. Today is my boyfriend`s birthday" she smiled and wrapped her hand on his neck pulling him closer

* * *

"where is everyone?" Ichigo poured himself a cup of coffee still wrapped in towels on his hips

"Renji and Rangiku are giving whole day only to us. They said it`s your birthday gift. If that`s what it`s take to make them leaving us alone, I should celebrating your birthday every month" she hug him from the back, only dressed with one of his t-shirt

"I always like it when you wore my clothes. It looks huge on you"

"it`s my width issue. And I thought being vampire I would gained two or three inch more" she exasperate

"it`s okay, you look cuter this way" he ruffled her hair

"I look cute no matter how I look" she pouted and Ichigo only laughed "so, where are you going to do today?"

"I feel doing nothing. How about we sit on the couch and finished that zombie game?"

"what is it with you and zombies?"

"I like it when you were scared and clinging to me for protection. It makes you more human" he shrugged

"that is the most lamest excuse you ever said" she snorts "fine, video games and pizza for today. Should I tell Renji and Rangiku to come back and played with us?" she lift up her phone

"the more the merrier, asked them to bring pizza, i`m feeling anchovies and pepperoni today"

"done and done. Go set the PS4, i`ll call and make the popcorn" she winked "and wear some pants" she yelled when he rushed to the living room

* * *

"ugh, i`m out, we`ve been playing this stupid game for hours, the pizza is getting cold, popcorn is long gone and no more alcohol to help me through this zombie tortures" Rukia whined and yelp when the zombie is being zoomed in on the wide big screen. Hiding behind Ichigo`s arm and swatting Renji`s away kicking him from the couch.

"ouch, hey sorry about that, lose control of the controller" Renji laughed

"what is it with you guys and zombies? Can we play GTA instead?" Rangiku cringe in disgust when the zombie being slaughtered

"you only want to see the naked strippers" Ichigo snort

"she got moves, I could learn a thing or two from her" she shrugged "oh that just gross!" she shrieked when she saw Ichigo saw a zombie in half

"I need more alcohol if we are going to play this whole night" Rukia get up from her seat heading to kitchen "who wants Ice cream? We got only chocolate left. Can we mixed tequila with ice cream?" she asked Rangiku which only replayed by shrugged

"don`t mixed it, it tasted weird" Renji shouted

"you`ve tried that?" Rangiku asked when they back

"since these two loser doesn`t eat chocolate ice cream, this half gallon is for us both" Rukia scoop one and feed Ichigo

"sorry kiddo, but we like cherry better, it tasted like blood" Rangiku blowing kisses and pour another shots

"they lied" Rukia rolled her eyes and scoop herself a mouthful of ice cream

"here they comes, go go go!" Renji shouted pressing hard on the controller

"can we please have another game, how about Mario cart?" Rukia plead, nose wrinkled in disgust with the gory scene on tv

"you broke a controller playing that game" Ichigo open his mouth asking for more ice cream

"for your information, my hand was slipped" she feed him again

"slip and broke the plasma TV. Sure" Renji snort

"eww that`s disgusting" Rangiku almost gagged when the zombie`s intestines spraying out on the screen

"thank god I already ate" Ichigo muttered

"let`s play Mario kart, loser drink four shots and stripped one clothes" Ranciku cheered

"no stripping. Not yet. The night is still young" Renji chuckled

"it`s almost 10 o clock, I can`t believe we`ve been playing this stupid zombie for 6 hours. Come on let`s play another game" Rukia leaned closer to Ichigo "or we can go upstairs and play another game our self" she giggled

"did you just finished the half gallon ice cream by yourself?" Ichigo raised one eyebrow at the now empty ice cream container

"no, I feed you too" she giggled again

"take her upstairs. Sugar high makes her hornier than usual" Rangiku sneer

Ichigo only laughed and dragging Rukia upstairs with him, they both stumbled at the stairs and laughing for unknown reason

"let`s play Mario kart, loser stripped and drink four shots"

"game on Matsumoto" Renji laughed and change the disc

* * *

Rukia pulled him closer, kissing the taller man while he`s unbuttoning his jeans. Ichigo dragging both of their body to the bed, pinning both of her hand making her laid on her back and kissing her plump lips again.

"I like sugar high-Rukia, she`s fun and less grumpier than usual" Ichigo murmured and attacking her lips again

"i`m not grumpy" she flip his body in split second and sit on top of him taking off her shirt showing her black lacy bra making Ichigo smile with longing stare

"thank you Rukia" he force himself a smile "for the best birthday. Us, having fun. Our one last hurrah"

"don` t say that" Rukia can`t help shed a tear from corner of her eyes

"remember years ago you told Renji that one day you are going to break my heart by proving that i`m an idiot for fall in love with vampire. Now looks like i`m the one that will break your heart" he chuckled and get up cross legged at the bed wiping her eyes with his thumb

"you can wipe that smug smile from your face" she laughed at his comment

"I honestly can`t stop smiling" he hug her closer "I hope I will see you again someday" he kissed the top of her head

"I won`t be going anywhere. You still my protégé, remember?" she wrapped herself closer to his hug

"these are the best years I`ve had. I got a super hot girlfriend, she`s bad ass but she scared of zombies. Part of her cute charm, Oh and she`s rich too" they both laughed at the comment

"and I got super sexy boyfriend. A little dumb, he keeps parroting me when i`m mad at him, and his hair are bright orange, part of his quirky charm" she sniff "and I can babying him buying everything he wants. I feel like sugar mommy and I like it" she laughed at her own joke

"so i`m your sugar baby? You do realize you are being a lousy sugar mommy right? I`m the one who taking care of you, paying your bills, and replacing the empty liquor bottle on the kitchen shelf? I think the cashier think I have a drinking problem every time I`m doing groceries shopping" he scowled while Rukia only laughed at the comment "remember to pay your bills on time from now on, easy on the shoe shopping , and promise me, do not turn off your humanity after this" he lift her chin facing his face "you do have a beautiful eyes"

Her sobs getting harder and she can`t stop crying, wiping her cheek "I won`t turn it off. I promised" she sniffed

"good, and here`s the thing. I know it`s quite selfish for me to asked. But…. Could you make me forget about all of these? I don`t think I could do this without you" he wiped her tears

"are you sure? You won`t remember all the good things about your hot vampire girlfriend anymore"

"the worst scenario, I might accidentally killing innocent human and break the curse. I turn into werewolf and broke the compulsion. When I turn back to human form I will chase you and win your love again" he smiled

"I don`t think your father would approve your decision" she snort at his words

"my old dad told me to find love and be happy. Which was hard for several first years i`m here. I was confused and angry all the time, I picked fight in school, skipped school and not coming home for days. I was trying to get your attention, but you never seems to care so I stopped and being the good kid, hoping one day you would told me everything. And here we are, all question answered, and yet I don`t think I like the answered so much"

"I know what you did, I followed you sometimes. Sorry" she grimaced

"it`s ok"

Rukia cupped his face facing him closer and widened her purple iris "forget all about us. Vampires and werewolf are only fiction. You`ve been living by yourself since you were kid. You parents were dead because of accident, you`ve been living with the help of your relative, go finished your college, find a good job and find someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life. Your first love was a girl from your class in high school which you forgot her name and her face. And you will never ever thinking about killing someone else. Easy on alcohol and never forget to use condom while having sex with someone else" she chuckled at her own words remembering their first time sleeping together "and now go to sleep. And you will find another reason to live your life. Found new passion, new hobby and new girlfriend" her breath hitched at the last comment. She laid him on the bed, grabbing her long forgotten discarded shirt kissing his lips for the last time. Grabbing her black sunglasses from the table and climbing down the stairs to find Renji and Rangiku sitting on the couch, all trash have been discarded and the game is long forgotten, crying and wiping their tears soaked face.

"he took it better than I thought" Rangiku sniffed

"my baby" Renji sobbed and wiping his tears on his sleeve

"let`s go" Rukia said and grab her convertible key on the table

Walking to the car taking last glance at the mansion, at one specific window before wiping her tears again and whispered "good bye" and she climb to the driver seat and drove the car leaving the mansion.

* * *

 _Several years later_

A dark haired woman who are wearing big dark eyeglasses just cursing and kicking the tire of her red sport car, she got her key stuck on the door, cursing inaudible hiss she kicking the tire again and exasperate. Fishing out her phone from back of her pocket before someone called her from behind

"hey, got car problem?" she glance back to her caller to find a tall handsome man with bright orange hair pointing from his head

"sorry to interrupted. I`ve been watching you from the bar behind" he pointed the bar behind him with his thumb "well not in a stalker way. I mean I just…" his face flushed "i`m the owner of the bar. I can help calling a tow service if you want"

The woman just look at his face and smile "thanks, i`m just calling my friend to help picking me up. Thanks for the offer though. Nice bar you have there"

"thanks, we`re just opened this week. you should come by today, we`re having ladies night tonight. Pay one for two drinks" the orange haired man grinned

"i`ll be there later" she smiled

"hey there. What`s wrong with the car?" another man appears, his hair is flaming red with weird tattoo on his forehead

"that`s my ride. Congratulation with the opening" the woman waved and went to her friend leaving the orange haired man stood there in silence and waved stupidly to the air

"Ichigo we`re swamped in here where the hell have you been?" a young man with glasses behind the bar table is scowled while pouring the drink

"sorry Ishida, I saw a woman in front of the bar having car problem so I help her" he answered while pouring the beer

"lemme guess, short and dark hair? What is it with you and those fetish? You sick pervert" he raised one eyebrow and snorted

"yes, she`s shorter than me and her hair is dark. But her boyfriend is standing near us. And it`s not fetish, is preference type I happened to like in girls. So fuck off!" the orange haired man scowled

 _Meanwhile outside the bar_

"whoa that kid is something" The red hair man whistled "you sure don`t want to go inside? You can date him back for couple months"

"just go" the dark haired woman only huffed and clacked her heels leaving the bar

"oh come on don`t be mad. I`m just joking. Come on let`s go inside i`m freezing. And they gave buy 1 for two drinks come one let`s go inside., beside I missed my baby" the man exasperated and pout

The woman just walked and walked in the middle of autumn night letting the cold wind blowing her face ignoring the man behind her. The man who stole his heart

* * *

Fin

The end

Finale

Ok i`m sorry please don't kill me for the ending.

I have the ending since the beginning I write this so yeah

Thank you so much for all your support,

It`s mean a lot for me

See you on next story

Bye

*waves*


End file.
